Wonderful Tonight
by deanangst
Summary: Alec/Logan.  I don't know what to say.  Fic based on Eric Clapton's Wonderful Tonight.


Wonderful Tonight  
By: Deanangst  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I own nothing, no money made no harm intended.  
Summary: Logan has plans for Alec. 

"Logan! Hey you home?" Alec yelled as he entered the apartment. When he didn't get an answer Alec walked through the living room into the kitchen to grab a cold soda from the fridge. He had just popped the top to take a drink when the phone rang. A quick look at caller ID revealed Logan to be the caller. Leaning against the counter Alec hit talk on the receiver and placed the phone to his ear. "I told you never to call me at home. My boyfriend is the jealous type and he has connections, it could be dangerous if he finds out about us."

Logan absently passed his credit card to the woman behind the counter. "'I'm sorry, I just can't help myself. I've got to see you, please tell me you're alone." Logan tucked the card back in his wallet and signed the receipt before accepting his purchases.

"Yes, I'm alone, but I don't know where he is or when he will return." Alec answered then took another drink of his soda.

"I'll take my chances, I can be there in ten minutes, be ready for me." Logan flipped his cell phone shut and smirked at the scandalized look on the clerks face. He had no doubt that the conversation would be the talk of the day once he left.

Alec placed the receiver back in its cradle, tossed the empty can into the trash, and headed to the bedroom, rolling his eyes at the pair of red silk boxers laid out on the bed. He was nervous about the night and knew that the garment was meant to make him laugh. Shaking his head he grabbed the underwear and headed into the bathroom to shower.

Alec tried to relax under the warm spray of water as he washed away the grime of the day but it was no use. It was strange to realize how nervous he actually was about tonight. It terrified him that he might do something to disappoint Logan and make the older man realize that their relationship was a mistake. His shower finished Alec dried off and dressed in the boxers before brushing his teeth and styling his hair.

***

Logan entered the apartment in a rush, barely taking the time to shut the door behind him before taking his purchases to the bedroom. Laying the bags on the bed Logan began striping out of his clothes. He couldn't stop himself from peeking into the bathroom as he rushed around. He smiled as he watched Alec check his look in the mirror, not satisfied until every hair was in place. Logan hadn't been a fan of the wet and combed down look the younger man had been sporting when they'd started dating. When he finally admitted that he thought Alec looked better with the fluffy spiked hair he'd had when they had first met Alec let it grow back. Logan's fingers itched to play in the blond tufts but he knew there would be time for that later, instead he turned his attention back to the bags on the bed.

Alec could hear Logan bumping around in the bedroom and knew he couldn't stall much longer. He took one last look at his reflection in the mirror and frowned at what he saw. He looked like he was a freaking 18 year old, not the mature 20 year old he knew himself to be. With his hair like this his eyes stood out and his face looked softer, it didn't help that Manticore's tinkering meant he'd never need to shave thus he would never be able to pull off the 5 o'clock shadow that Logan had perfected. Shrugging Alec applied a little aftershave anyway and headed back to the bedroom. Logan was on the phone but pointed to the bed, Alec knew an order when he saw one and headed that way.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'll have the file to you tomorrow morning." Logan paced around the room, it was clear he was anxious to end the call. "No, I'm busy tonight, tomorrow is the earliest I can get it to you….yes I promise I'll drop it by first thing. " Logan ended the call and turned back toward Alec, he sucked in a startled breath and his eyes grew wide at the sight before him.

Alec felt awkward standing there, as if he were waiting to pass inspection. He shifted nervously and looked down brushing imaginary lint from the flawless tuxedo before looking back at Logan. "Well?"  
Logan let out the breath he was holding. "Wow" his brain seemed unable to come up with any romantic lines, it was too busy taking in the sheer beauty of the man before him. After a few moments, brain function returned, and Logan spoke again. "I think that your boyfriend is going to have a hard time controlling his jealousy tonight because every eye is going to be on you."

***

"Aunt Margo, Uncle Jonas, I'd like to introduce you to my date Alec McDowell." Alec didn't miss the startled look that flashed across the Aunt's face or the fact that the Uncle seemed to choke on his drink when Logan made the introduction.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both, I've heard so much about you." Alec said, it was awkward yes but Logan had warned him in advance about his relatives and even Max had pulled him to the side that morning to impart a few encouraging words when she found out Alec would be attending a Cale family function. Well mainly she said the Aunt was a witch the Uncle an idiot and if he met Logan's prom date not to worry because she wasn't an issue, whatever that meant.

Thankfully Logan steered him away before anything could be said and Alec was grateful for the retreat. Logan's hand never seemed to stray from the small of Alec's back as the older man guided him through the various rooms and countless introductions. Alec knew the touch was meant to be reassuring for him and possessive to others. He was a little shocked to realize how good it made him feel that Logan was willing broadcast their relationship so publicly, after all this was a major event for Cale Industries.

After dinner Logan slipped away for a few minutes under the pretense of business, but Alec wasn't so sure. While he waited he did his best not to embarrass Logan but he was unsure about the roll he needed to play. At least at Manticore he was given a briefing and a little training before being thrown to the wolves. But he'd never received training on rebuffing the advances of little old ladies with wandering hands.

It was after midnight when the two men stumbled into the apartment. Tipsy from the champagne, and tired beyond belief Alec struggled out of his tux doing his best to hang it properly before giving up and throwing it over the cedar chest and flopping in a boneless heap on the bed. Logan faired slightly better remembering to lock the door and turn off the lights before stripping and doing his own sprawl onto the opposite side of the bed. Alec wiggled closer seeking out the warmth of Logan's body.

Logan could feel the anxiety coming off the younger man in waves. Rolling to his side he pulled Alec closer until his back was firmly pressed to Logan's chest and his head was pillowed on Logan's arm. Leaning back Logan flipped off the bedside lamp then rolled forward again and placed his free arm over Alec holding him tight. When Alec began to relax Logan and whispered in his ear. "You were wonderful tonight."

PS. I know it's not much but blame it on Eric Clapton... I just couldn't resist


End file.
